To Love the Son of a Devil
by Keys Studio
Summary: REWRITE (new title somewhat, too). Based on Missing by Evanescence. Rin Okumura x OC. A Demon, according to definition, is an evil spirit or devil, especially one that is thought to possess something (whether it be a person or object) or act as a tormentor in Hell. Well, in Raven's case... The Demon on her shoulder was a tormentor in Assiah. After meeting Rin, will she be alright?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I decided to rewrite this. I had originally intended on just touching up on what I had already written, but I turned on **_**Missing**_** by Evanescence on my iPod (after some FNAF music and Kamelot) and... BAM. Whatever rut I was in suddenly was sucker punched right in the kisser and impaled in the ass by a rusty flag pole. ((Sorry, but I read that line like six times and I still laugh so it's STAYING XDD))**

**So, new and improved, here is the new version of what I wrote (and took down)!**

**Warning(s) are and probably not limited to: Blood, cursing, violence, OOC (because I make a horrible Rin in my opinion, but hey, as my dad likes to tell me continuously, **_**practice makes perfect**_**), and an OC (who I improved to NOT be so close to Mary Sue, I hope).**

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners!**

**[xXx]**

It was the early morning at True Cross Academy Town, the students slowly waking from their beds in their dorms. One girl in particular was a bit slow moving, wanting to take her time. It was there, still... Sitting on her shoulder and cackling at her very misfortune... Whispering words of hate and anger into her ear... The pain it gave her was becoming only a numb droll in her every day life, but the damage it was doing to her was not as short term as one might think. It dragged her down and wounded her mind, traumatizing her. She couldn't focus in class and she couldn't do her homework, and her friendships never last long... Not with this... this _thing_ eating at her very being... Always finding new ways to hurt her and destroy her from the inside out... And sometimes, the outside in...

Going to the bathroom, the girl saw the black mass of shadows and blood and eyes watching her, cackling at her as though it knew just what she was thinking... Which more often than not, it did. Her own chocolate brown eyes were clouded and hollow, her cheeks sunken in slightly. Her long, straight, light brown hair was a tangled mess, but it was easily fixed with a quick brushing. All the while, though, the thing on her shoulder was spewing hateful words and lies at her. _Nobody would miss you if you were gone! Bitch! Skank! Whore!_ were only just some of the things that it said to her. Tears burned her eyes, but the emotional pain was truly lacking. If anything, the reaction she had to it was only something that happened out of habit.

"Raven? What's wrong?"

Raven quickly wiped her eyes and turned to the one girl who tried to help her with her problems... "Paku..."

Paku glanced at Raven's shoulder where the thing rested, but she said nothing as she looked at the girl in the eyes. "Raven... If something is bothering you... I think that you need professional help... Okay?"

Of course. If only a therapist could get rid of the thing that haunted her so. All Raven did though, so as to not discourage the girl, was say, "Yeah... Alright... Thanks, Paku..."

The girl looked worried, but as her friend Izumo walked into the room, she turned and joined her, talking to her in hushed whispers. Raven only watched until they vanished into the baths. She then turned back to the mirror and sighed. Turning on the cold water in the sink below, she cupped her hands under the stream and allowed it to pool. But she didn't raise it to her face. The numerous scars and cuts on her wrists stopped her from doing that. Cursing, she dropped the water and hurriedly turned it off. With the seasons turning warmer, she couldn't exactly make a good excuse for wearing a jacket to class anymore... And her cuts went up to the crease of her elbow, so bracelets wouldn't disguise them... Bandages would be too suspicious... The only thing that she could think of was to just keep wearing her jacket.

Ever since the autumn season started, the thing on her shoulder had done nothing but hurt her, over and over. And she was on her brink... She was so close to something rash that it was driving her insane, and yet, with every word the thing spat at her right in her ear, that something rash was starting to sound better and better... Anything to get away from it and its harmful ways... And as of late, it had taken on a sinister agenda. It made her lose focus purposefully, causing her to create a great deal of messes and make her speak her mind out loud when she wasn't supposed to. It was ruining her and her life, and there was nothing she could do about it. Well, nothing that she knew of...

Shaking, she dressed herself in her school uniform, grabbed her jacket, and hurried out of the dorm before anyone could stop her. Not that anyone would... Most everyone in the door thought she was an 'emo freak' and wanted nothing to do with her. Her day was normal for the most part... She sat in her classes and _tried_ to focus, she attempted to do her work, she went to a lonely lunch and ate very little, and had extra time between lunch and her next class. So, sitting alone at the base of the fountain in the school yard, she drew her knees to her chest, hugged her legs, and buried her face as best as she could to hide the flow of tears. The thing was cackling and laughing at her, slowly sounding like a group of people. When she realized that it really was a group of people laughing, she risked a glance upwards and found a group of boys walking her way.

Standing, she hid her face with her hair and attempted a hurried escape from the fountain. However, she was stopped by one of the boys. He looked startled some, but he didn't look as though he was going to harm the girl. Dark hair and handsome, sapphire blue eyes, he was a dream boy, but... Raven knew it before the thing on her shoulder said it. _He's way out of your league_, it whispered into her ear. "Hey, are... Are you okay?" the boy asked her.

Raven nodded, not trusting her voice any. Not with her tears still flowing despite how hard she tried to stunt them...

The boy frowned and looked at her shoulder. He then dusted at it. The thing screeched and backed away. Then... It was gone in a brief flash of blue flames. It was so brief that Raven was unsure that she had seen it at all. "Sorry, there was a bit of dust on your shoulder. It was bugging me." He offered her a smile. "Be careful, okay?" He patted her shoulder and released her arm delicately. Raven stood dumbfounded as she watched the boy walk away and rejoin his friends. One of them scowled and promptly scolded the boy who only barked back, the other two shrinking back a little to avoid the cross fires.

She had no idea as to what he did, but... The thing was gone. Just... like that!

Unsure of how to handle it, Raven swallowed and made her way to her next class, all the while drying her eyes so as to make it appear as though she had never cried.

**[xXx]**

**This was the rewrite! There will be more, obviously, but let me know if you guys like it! (And if you make mention of how Rin got rid of the Demon way too easily, note that it was a low level, at this point he can control his flames, aaaand I did it on purpose because it'll help the flow of the story further in, I promise).**

**So, read and review, please!**

**~Adriane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning(s) are and probably not limited to: Blood, cursing, violence, OOC (because I make a horrible Rin in my opinion, but hey, as my dad likes to tell me continuously, **_**practice makes perfect**_**), and an OC (who I improved to NOT be so close to Mary Sue, I hope).**

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners!**

**[xXx]**

Days had passed since then. Raven was still nervous, but the emotional torment seemed to be gone, as though the thing that had resided on her shoulder had been the sole cause of it, that none of it was herself at all. However, the girl was hesitant. She didn't trust herself. It was all something that she felt was simply too good to be true. However, the urge to cut was faded, as well the rash thoughts. She felt ever so slightly more confident, eating just the tiniest bit more food a day and filling out whatever weight she had lost during the state of her depression. Already, she had gain a pound or two, and with that slight weight gain, the girl felt a little better physically. Currently, the girl was working on homework, actually being able to focus for a change. She hoped to improve her grades now that the thing was gone. No distractions, more focus, after all.

"Raven?"

The girl jumped some and turned. She relaxed at the sight of Paku once more. "Hey, Paku," she greeted softly, able to offer her the tiniest bit of a true smile.

"I was wondering... Do you want to come with me and Izumo to get some lunch? You've looked happier the past couple of days, so..." She offered a small, hopeful smile.

Raven smiled just the tiniest bit more, nodding as she stood. "Yeah, of course," she said softly, setting her pencil down and standing. She saw Izumo waiting for the two of them at the door of the room, her arms crossed under her bust, looking away from them both, and instantly felt a small flicker of warmth in her chest. Izumo wasn't one of the most friendly people she knew, always pushing people away before they could get close (with the obvious exception of Paku, of course), so knowing that the girl was at least somewhat willing to spend a bit of time with her was... well... nice! Before long, with Paku and Izumo in front of Raven, the three of them were on their way to a small little restaurant.

It wasn't fast food, but it wasn't fancy, either. It was simple, basic, even. It had a western home-like feel to it, what with the fire place in the center of the wall opposite to the front door, next to the open window kitchen. The walls were a dark polished wood, and the tables were thick, made of a hard, sturdy wood, with nature scenes painted on their surfaces. The chairs were wooden with red cushioning, and there was even a small bar for the adults. Warm, nature based pictures were lined along the walls, and there was even some staff photos among them. Upon closer inspection, there were even photos of some previous customers having a good time and eating their meals. Before Raven could admire further, she found herself being tugged away to a long, somewhat filled table.

"What was keeping you guys?" questioned one of the boys that Raven recognized from a few days prior.

"We got a little lost, that's all," Paku explained as she sat down next to the boy. He offered a cheeky, flirty smile.

"Hands off of Paku, Pink Head!" Izumo snapped, sitting down across from Paku.

"Aw, but she's just so _cute_, Izumo!"

"What's her name?" another boy asked, pointing at Raven. The instantly recognized him to be the one who had asked her what was wrong the other day, and upon recognizing him, she blushed ever so faintly. She honestly thought that she wouldn't see him again after their first encounter.

"It's Raven..." the girl told him shyly, offering a small smile in greeting. "And yours?"

The boy smiled. "It's Rin."

"Careful when you talk to Okumura, here. Stupid is contagious," snorted another boy on the other side of Raven.

"Hey!" Rin whined, bristling some at the insult.

"They're at it again," another boy frowned, sitting at the end of the table beside Suguro (but he wasn't exactly at the end like another boy was).

"Rin! Suguro! Knock it off! We're in public," snapped another boy at the other end of the table.

"You're not my mom, Yukio!" Rin huffed, crossing his arms. He otherwise leaned back and slid down his chair some, a childish pout on his lips.

The one named Yukio sighed at his brother, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. He then lowered his hand and offered a kind, welcoming smile to Raven. "Sorry about my brother. I'm Yukio Okumura," he said softly. "It's nice to meet you, Raven." He then introduced everyone around the table. Raven already knew Paku, the pink haired flirt was Shima, next to him was Rin, the boy at the end of the table was Konekomaru, next to Raven was Suguro, and then on the other side of her was Izumo, with whom she already knew of. There was two extra seats. When Raven asked about them out of mild curiousity and a sense of another supposed to be there, Yukio informed her that the last friend wouldn't be joining that night because she had to work.

"She's been down on her luck lately, so let's treat her nice," Izumo grumbled, blushing some. It seemed that being nice made the girl flustered some.

"O-oh! Y-you don't have to do that!" Raven exclaimed, blushing a little bit. "E-ever since I met Rin the other day... well... I-I've been feeling a bit better..." She offered a small smile to Rin. "Thanks for that, by the way..." She still had no idea how he did it, but she couldn't think of a way to thank him enough for it.

Rin grinned a bit and nodded, sitting back up and grabbing the edges of his seat. "Well... I could tell that you were down, so..." He quickly shook his head, grinning as he looked back at the girl. "I'm just glad that I managed to help you..." He then relaxed himself a little bit. "So if you ever need help with anything, just find me and I'll help."

"Except for anything academic," snorted Suguro. And just like that, Rin and Suguro were at it once more. For a lunch with mostly strangers, though, Raven was surprised to find their energy rubbing off on her, Rin able to keep her laughing most of the time. Shima was able to do it from time to time too, and a small mishap with beverages with Yukio made her laugh too. Made most everyone at the table laugh, really! And when Raven left the restaurant with Paku and Izumo that day, she found herself smiling just a bit more, despite the dark thoughts that lingered still in her mind from the thing's whisperings.

**[xXx]**

**Read and review, please!**

**~Adriane**


End file.
